A Parliament of Bodies
An Import of Intrigue is an expected 2019 novel by Marshall Ryan Maresca, and is the third novel in the Maradaine Constabulary series, as well as the ninth released overall Maradaine Sequence. Description The city of Maradaine is vexed by the Gearbox Murders: a series of gruesome deaths orchestrated by a twisted mechanical genius. With no motive and no pattern, Inspectors Satrine Rainey and Minox Welling--the retired spy and untrained mage--are at a loss to find a meaningful lead in the case. At least, until the killer makes his most audacious exhibit yet: over a dozen victims in a clockwork deathtrap on the floor of the Druth Parliament. The crime scene is a madhouse, and political forces conspire to grind their investigation to a halt. The King's Marshals claim jurisdiction of the case, corruption in the Constabulary thwarts their efforts, and a special Inquest threatens to end Minox's career completely. Their only ally is Dayne Heldrin, a provisional member of the Tarian Order, elite warriors trained in the art of protection. But Dayne's connection to the Gearbox Murders casts suspicion on his motives, as he might be obsessed with a phantom figure he believes is responsible. While Satrine and Minox struggle to stop the Gearbox from claiming even more victims, the grinding gears of injustice might keep them from ever solving these murders, and threaten to dismantle their partnership forever. Plot Summary After a complaint from Mirrell about his actions in An Import of Intrigue, Minox faces an Inquiry of Fitness to determine whether he is fit to remain a constable. His hand gets weirder, and it freaks out regular mages. Dayne Heldrin is getting better at fighting Sholiar, and getting into his head. Altarn continues to consolidate power within Druth Intelligence. Constabulary Commissioner Wendt Enbrain is, unusually, central to the Gearbox murders. Jerrine Fendall is a major character, as she spends a lot of time guarding and supporting Satrine. Verci Rynax appears as "the Trapmaster" brought in to counter and disarm the complex machines. While he (and Major Grieson) attempts to maintain anonymity (and readers who have missed the Holver and Henterman books won't recognize him), Satrine fortunately works out critical details of who he is. Mirrell and Kellman were assigned to investigate the missing children while Satrine and Minox were on other assignments. Satrine, Corrie, and Jerrine assist Lieutenant Benvin in a raid on the Kemper Street Kickers in Aventil to rescue a child who is being held hostage for witness intimidation. Minox attracts unwanted attention not only from internal Constabulary offices, but also the diabolical Sholiar, putting his closest friends and family in harm's way. Loose Threads We do not know who is behind the HTC Imports trafficking. We are no closer to knowing what meat Missus Wolman uses in her wraps. Joshea, a butcher, is disturbed that he cannot identify them. Characters Maradaine Constabulary * Minox Welling * Satrine Rainey * Henfir Mirrell * Darreck Kellman * Phillen Hace * Corrie Welling * Jillian Welling * Jace Welling * Captain Brace Cinellan * Commissioner Wendt Enbrain * Joshea Brondar * Lieutenant Benvin * Leppin * Nyla Pyle Kendra Morad Tarian Order * Dayne Heldrin * Jerinne Fendall Parliamentarians * Alphonse Montrose Sister Alana Prince Escaraine Druth Intelligence * Silla Altarn * Major Grieson Uncredited Appearances - Holver Alley Crew * Verci Rynax (aka the Trapmaster) * Raych Rynax (woman at Junk Street Bakery) King's Marshals * Chief Qoyell Lord Preston's Circle * Quentin Olivant Sholiar Rencir The Veracity Press * Hemmit Eyairin * Lin Shartien * Maresh Niol Missus Wolman Cheed Cheever, Justice Advocate OfficeCategory:Books